custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Karov
Karov is a Toa of Fire who resides in Matoro City on Spherus Magna in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Karov was brought into being by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where he assisted in the construction of the Matoran Universe. When it was complete, Karov was then placed in Metru Nui. He began living in Ta-Metru where his occupation was a blacksmith and befriended a Fa-Matoran named Pozic. At the time of Karov was trapped in a Matoran Sphere by Teridax, he was brought to the island of Mata Nui by the Toa Metru. Most of his life there was as part of the Ta-Koro Guard and he maintained his friendship with Pozic. Reformation of Spherus Magna When Teridax was killed and Spherus Magna was reformed, Karov migrated with other inhabitants of the Great Spirit Robot to the surface of Spherus Magna. He then became one of the numerous inhabitants of Matoro City, a city built over top of the chest portion of the Great Spirit Robot's body, and one of the five major cities of the new world. Here he began working with Pozic as a blacksmith once more. Deception of Honor Karov attended the Toa nomination ceremony with Pozic, who later disappeared somewhere unknown to him. Shortly after, the two candidates for Toa were assassinated. Karov was stuck in the middle of the confusion, arriving at his abode later that night. Shortly after, the Toa Coprollex appeared at the Matoran's doorstep, inquiring that the two of them were also candidates for being chosen as Toa, and that should they choose of their own volition, become Toa. The two agreed, and were brought to the Central Tower to transform. After his transformation, Karov and Pozic continued to the Grand Armory, in which they met the spirit of Matoro, imbued on the Mask of Life. After selecting a weapon of choice, a Protosteel sword, and remaining with his Kanohi Arthron, the two new Toa proceeded to the Great Hand. Along the way, however, they were attacked by a pack of Vorox. After regaining consciousness, he was greeted by the Toa of Stone, Jevan. He then guided the him and Pozic to the great Hand. Upon arriving, the three discovered that the village had been ransacked. Shortly after that. Jevan revealed himself to have visited before the massacre, Karov went into a rage, believing that he had commited the act of genocide. Having been knocked out again, when Karov woke up, he had to be coaxed to be calm and wear Jevan's Kanohi Rode, so he could hear the truth. After listening to his story, the three proceeded to discover the hidden mask storage for the Kraahkan and on of the Olmaks, Karov's mask power having been used subconsciously. Following their exit, they met the three other members of their team: Terifol, Tusidi and Jeynah. Shortly after their brief banter, the now formed team of Toa discovered a pair of tracks, and began to follow them, getting acquainted with each other along the way. While following this trail, they discovered, fought, and captured an injured Skakdi named Ahknot. When questioned by Pozic, he told them of a plot to revive Makuta Teridax, and of a cult built around that goal, aptly named the Cult of Teridax. Ahknot told the group of a ritual that would shortly take place. After they had extracted all the knowledge they needed, Tusidi killed Ahknot, although Karov objected, saying that it went against the Toa Code. Jevan reminded the group that they needed to stop the ritual that would supposedly revive Teridax, and they continued following the trail. Upon discovering the site of the upcoming ritual, Pozic came up with a plan about how they would intervene. This plan involved three Toa, Jevan, Tusidi, and Terifol, journeying to a nearby village and sending a messenger to Matoro City. They would then prepare the town for a potential battle, as Pozic suspected that they would be pursued by the cultists. Pozic, Karov, and Jeynah would stay and wait for the ritual, and interrupt it as it began, hoping to catch the cultists off guard. The others grudgingly agreed to this, none of them wanting to leave, and the team split up. Jeynah, Pozic, and Karov set up camp and waited for the ritual to begin. It finally did, and they prepared to descend into the crater where it would take place. Karov followed Pozic into the crater, but the two were captured immediately. Karov noticed that Jeynah hadn't followed after them, but he wasn't aware of her whereabouts. The leader of the cult, a Makuta named Lekrosu, explained to Pozic and Karov that he was "The chosen of Teridax" and that it was his job to revive Makuta Teridax. He then proceeded with the ritual, with Pozic and Karov unable to intervene. Karov was soon told by Pozic that the ritual had not worked. Pozic began taunting Lekrosu, who challenged them to a duel, saying that they had caused the ritual's failure. The Toa began to fight the Makuta. Early on in the fight, Lekrosu managed to impale Pozic, but didn't quite manage to land a fatal blow. Pozic collapsed, and Karov continued to fight Lekrosu. Karov eventually managed to use his elemental powers to set his sword alight, and overpowered Lekrosu, chopping him into many pieces and killing him. As Karov turned to leave, he was challenged by a Makuta named Dacciah. Jeynah arrived and used her elemental powers to stop Dacciah for the time being. Karov retrieved the Olmak and Kraahkan and escaped the crater along with Jeynah, who carried the unconscious Pozic with them. Following suit, the three regrouped with the other members of their team, and were surprised to see that Turaga Coprollex, Dimous, Rovrun and other Matoran, Agori, and Glatorian were there to help stave off the cult. Shortly after, the battle ensued. The Toa fought long and hard, but were successful in defeating the Cult. They returned back to the village soon after, and rest there. Abilities and Traits Karov wields the element of Fire, and controls almost all of the powers available to him at his skill level. He wears a Kanohi Arthron as well as a pendant, of which is of unkown origin, even to him. He is, like most Toa of fire being a bit hot-headed, but, when calm, is forgiving and self-conscious, and tries, perhaps too hard, to be a good role model for other Matoran and Toa. He is also very empathic, and will often try to find other solutions for problems before violence. Forms Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First appearance Trivia * Karov is the Self-Moc of the user Karov Kurad * Karov was based of of several swordsmen from video games, anime and other forms of media * Karov is the name used the most by Karov Kurad when starting a game or other media *Although the images that appear on Karov's page were uploaded by Toa Pozico, the MOC itself was created by Karov Kurad. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:Self-MOCs